Rain
by xiiiPod
Summary: Train was supposed to be the one to put an end to Zagine, the man who taught him how to kill. Someone else had beaten him to it. Could that "someone else" be himself?


_I do not own Black Cat._

_BTW, Zagine is not my character. Wiki him for more info._

* * *

"Number XIII."

Train stopped his descent down the Chronos halls as he heard his title being called. He turned around to look at his caller.

Number I was unfazed by her subordinate's ice cold gaze. She was used to it by now, even though those cat-like eyes had the tendency to haunt most people in their dreams.

"You have a new assignment."

In the Chronos organization, that was all that needed to be said.

--

The Black Cat surveyed his target's mansion, locating all potential exits in a single glance.

This assignment was especially assigned to him for some unknown reason. All that he was told of his mission was that he not only had to kill the personnel, but he had to destroy this target's creation as well. And this creation was…a time machine?

Train's curiosity lasted no longer than a second as his sharp mind refocused on his objective. Kill and destroy. Simple and straightforward.

--

The assassination had been dull and easy. His victim hardly put up a resistance. Now all that's left was this time machine.

Train fingered the wristwatch-like contraption with mild interest.

Strangely, a thought other than extermination of this object was leaping to his mind. What if _he_ used this device? He wanted to go back in time. Just for a moment, to do something that he should've done a long time ago.

The Black Cat didn't choose to see his dead parents again. Instead, he wanted to visit Zagine, the assassin who taught him how to kill. Train was supposed to slay Zagine, but someone else had beaten him to it. Now was the chance to fix that little blunder. He can return to that time, kill Zagine, and come back.

The time machine looked simple and easy to handle. Just insert the time you wanted to return to, and you're there.

Sure enough. Train let his eyes instinctively sweep his new surroundings. It was perhaps late in the evening, and storm clouds were gathering. To add to this sinister mood, he was in a dark valley, how cliché.

Footsteps echoed down the narrow pathway, and a shadowy figure appeared in front of him.

Train recognized the man immediately. It was him. Zagine. Well, Train didn't have to waste time looking for him after all. How ironical it was for the deliverer of bad luck to have such good luck when hunting.

Clad in his dark coat and light scarf, Zagine was one hard guy to miss. "Have we met before?" asked Zagine with a fake smile. Somehow, Zagine automatically took a liking to this man. This guy had nice eyes, merciless and ruthless, just like himself. The impressive gun this man carried didn't elude Zagine's attention either.

"Yes, we have met before," answered Train with barely suppressed bloodlust.

Zagine immediately reinforced his guard. He could sense the overwhelming killing intent rolling off in tidal waves from this familiar stranger.

Without beating around the bush, Train asked, "A child of about ten is currently in your care, no?"

"What of it?" Zagine's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he took in the stranger's facial features. This man does bear uncanny resemblance to that kid Train, but it was impractical for them to be the same person…

"I'm that child. Train Heartnet. Roughly a decade into the future." Train relented his murderous intentions and let his eager malice show. "I'm here to kill you."

Zagine took a moment to revise his own uncharacteristically naïve skepticism.

"I see," murmured Zagine, a satisfied grin appearing on his face. Why was it that he was smiling at the face of death? Zagine knew he probably didn't stand a chance, so why was he happy?

Perhaps it was the feeling of triumph and success? His efforts to teach haven't been wasted. The kid, that pathetic little kid, was going to grow up to be this killing machine in front of him.

"Before you take my life, let me ask you one thing," Zagine requested.

"What?" Train loaded his Hades, keeping a deadly eye on his prey.

"How many have you killed so far?"

Train paused for a second to think sincerely. The Black Cat answered, "I lost track years ago."

A tear leaked out of Zagine's eye. He felt so proud.

It began to rain.

* * *

_IC? OOC?_

_I know this was kinda hasty, but I tried my best. The ending was weird, but I like it._

_BTW, I was trying to make a connection to the manga with this. Zagine was killed by an unknown man, and the little Train was furious because he'd wanted to do that. I was trying to make it seem ironic that Train actually does end up being the one to kill Zagine._


End file.
